Black Falls
by fabaandmar
Summary: I've never imagine Black Falls like this...I was hoping that everything was a nightmare....and then I feel jake's lips on my forhead...I close my eyes and hope that my new life in Black Falls turn out good well after all I've made new friends...


-Black falls-

chapter 1 '' Black falls''

I was hoping that everything was a nightmare , that all the flashbacks were just fake ….that everything was going to be just fine...

it was cold and early in the morning when I put my last suitcase in the truck then we get into the car … and I fell asleep.

-Nicole....someone whispered.

-Nicole...i heard again. It was my dad. '' yes?'' I answered hin.

-we're almost there.

-were?..oh!...right.

-yeah..look there! He said cheerfully . Isn't that … peaceful? He said not so convinced.

-yeah...i think...i said back not so convinced too.

When we get there it was still cold but but a bit sunny . I've never imagine Black Falls this way … so ...little and full of people . It was ..new.

The new house was big and made of brown wood and in good ''terms'' dad said that maybe we're going to paint It … maybe white...i really don't know.

I started to take out all of my suitcases from the tuck and put them on the porch . I didn't want to get in...no yet.

- dad! ~ I scream~ where are all your suitcases?

- honey..leave them there I'll come form them.

-are you sure?

-yeah let's go see the house . he said happily

-all right..i said not so happy.

Before we went in I heard some people talking . I was pretty sure it was a men and a women.

-so who's our new neighbor? . The boy said.

-you mean the ''new girl''. A girly voice said.

-is a girl? Huh! Who would know.

I ignored the the voices and get in the house with my dad and some of the moving men.

The house was big inside too . 2 floors , on the first one it was the living room , the kitchen and a little garden on the second one there was two rooms: one one of them there was a private bathroom and the other one was on the hallway.

I enetred on the other room it was a little big but no so little it has a cute closet and one big window . I walk toward it , I saw the two persons i've heard before , I was right , it was a men and a women. She was tall and has brown blondish hair , she was wearing a red t-shirt , jeans and flat shoes.

He was tall , a little tan but no to much he has short hair and a little curled up and he was wearing a white t-shirt jeans and sneakers.

They still talking and looking at the house.

-nicole? My dad call

-up here! , I said.

-oh hey!

-hey. I said still looking at the window.

-mm...i was thinking, he start, do you want the big room?

-not really...you take it I want this one.

-you sure?

-yeap.

-okey then.

-dad?.. I said.

-yeah?

-are we going to the town today?

-not today … I don't think so..but if you really want to go well...you can go.

-really? , I ask surprised.

-yes take the car , he through to me the keys I almost grab then but ( as usually) I din't

we both laugh it has been long since we laugh of something like this.

-OK , i'll come home early.

-OK

I go out looking for the car , and I saw the girl and the boy sittin near the street . I ignore them and keep walking

''hey!!!'' I heard.

I looked back , the girl was shaking her hands and walking toward me , the boy followed her.

-hey! , she said very cheerfully.

-hi , I said.

-you're the new girl right? … hi I'm Rebecca.

-hi , I'm …

-hey I'm Jake

-hi , Nicole Stevens.

-hi the girl said and then laugh.

-hi , the boy said, and then laugh too.

i laugh with them.

-nice to meet you.

-hey Nicole! , my dad scream.

-yeah?!

-would you buy..oh! Hey , he said to rebecca and jake , i'm nicole's father

Ben Stevens , he said while he shake their hands.

-hi Mr. stevens , I'm rebecca miller.

-hello mister i'm jake bryan.

-nice to meet , he said , but before I forgett would you buy me a couple of cigarrets?

-yeah sure , but I think I 'll better walk , is that ok?

-ok , but be carefull

-well we can go with her , if you like , jake said looking at me.

-well i'll be more calm...he look at me too.

-by me is fine , thanks , I said to jake.

We start walking on the street everything was very quite and calm.

-so nicole , rebecca start , we're you from?

-boston , I said

- wow...they said is very nice there.

- yeah it is mostly in winter.

- yeah I've heard , rebecca said.

I started thinking that we need a little conversation to ''break the ice'' or all the trip would be very unconfortable.

- that's a nice t-shirt , rebecca.

- becca , she correct me.

- sorry?.

She laugh – I like to be call Becca -

- oh! Rigth becca .

Jake laugh with us.

- here we are the famous town , there is the store , jake said to me.

-thanks … hey guys..would you come with me?

-yeah sure! , they both answer.

we get to the store and I take some ice-tea and bubble gum , while jake and becca look for some junk food . I went to pay my things and my dad cigarrets

and wait for them.

-let's go!! becca said

-ok, I laugh a little

we walked out of the store and we go to the park.

-hey! Would you like a tour? Of the town? , jake asked.

-now? , I ask

-yeah! Becca said it would be fun come on!!

-yeah...why not?

-cool!! they both said.

They take me to the park it was huge! In front of it was a church no so big as the park but big enough , we talk and walk and talk more and walk even more

they ask a lot of question ususally for me ''why do u came here?'' ''do you like falls?'' '' how is your house? '' …. etc .. but I stop in front of a huge building in middle of the coversation.

-Nicole? Jake ask me.

-what's these?

-oh! We almost forgot , becca said , these is our school.

-well is very big!

-yeah kind of.

- when do you start classes? , becca asked me.

-next week. I said.

-cool ,Jake said.

-but isn't that to early? It is in three days.

-yeah but I prefer it that way I won't get lost.

-yeah good point.

When I looked up it was dark I've been with becca and jake all afternoon.

-we better keep going home , I said ,

-yeah , let's get a cap . Becca said.

-yeah good idea. Jake said.

We call a cap and go home when we get there I realize that jake and becca live very closed to me jake live on the first house on the opposite street of mine and becca live almost in front of me . With a house of difference.

I get very quite in my house so I won't wake up my dad . I get in my room and found out that my dad put clean sheets on my bed , I get into bed turn off the lights , closed my eyes an try to sleep , thinking about boston and hoping my new life in black falls turn out good , well after all I've made new friends in just one day is doesn't have to be that bad.

When I wake up it was early in the morning , my dad haven't wake up yet I go down stairs , my dad put almost everything in its place he just miss a couple of boxes , one of them mine CD's , books, my laptop , and some pillows , I took the box a bring it to my room and put the stuff in their place .

When I was going down stairs I heard someone knocking at the door '' pum..pum..pum..'' '' hello?'' a voice ask , '' Nicole?''

-Ah?...right...yes!? , I answered.

-it's me jake.

-oh! Hi! , I said while I open the door.

-hi , we laugh

-so...what's up? , I ask him.

-nothing really just wanted to see how you doing ...so how you doing? He said laughing.

I laugh – just fine-

-well becca told me to ask you if you want to go with us for a walk...to the forest.

-the three of us?

-yeah , he said a little offense.

-yeah sure !! I said laughing and realizing that I was on pajamas , I'm just going to put some clothes on.

-OK , meet us on becca's house .

-right got it.

I went up stairs and grab some jeans a t-shirt go to the bathroom and get a quick shower , put the jeans and the shirt on and then grab my sneakers.

I come down , take a pen and a piece of paper and start writing.

_**Dear dad . I went to the woods with Becca and Jake I'll come back soon.**_

_**Love u**_

_**Nicole.**_

I put it on the freezer and then went to becca's house . I knock the door.

-hey it's me...nicole , I said.

-coming! Someone said but it wasn't becca or Jake.

-hi! , a little girl said while she open the door.

-hi , a answered with a smile.

-hello , becca said while she walk to the door , I see you meet my sister. , she said , she is Pauline , Pauline she is Nicole.

-hi , I repeated , pauline was like ten or nine years old , she was brunnete with like brown eyes and she had some little curls on her hair.

We stay in becca's house a while , waiting for jake , I looked very carefully to one beautiful painting over becca's fire house it was a big it was of some falls surround it by one big lake it looked so real that I feel like I was there...

-sorry i'm late . I heard jake from the door I couldn't find my sneakers .

We all laugh.

-well let's go then , becca said.

I heard pauline upstairs screaming '' bye!''

-so we're going to take a big walk huh? , I ask.

-no so big just the necessary. , becca laugh. you're going to like it is very quite there.

We walk to the woods and then entered on them , It was...so...peaceful, we sat on some rocks we found and talk but most of the conversation was between becca and me.

-so Nicole do you have a nickname? , becca ask me.

-no...mostly of the persons calm just Nicole.

-well … we need to found you one!

-I laugh , why?, I ask.

-cause' nicknames are fun...i think. Jake said.

I try to hide my face , well I didn't expect him to talk after all he hasn't said a word since the morning.

-but you don't have any do you?

-good move , but in my defense Jake doesn't have any cool nicknames.

-well...what about ''J''? I said laughing.

-mmm...well...yeah.. , we all laugh , but now is my turn. What about...''nick''?

-isn't that for guys? I ask a little strange.

-right , becca said , let me try. ''nicky''?

-mmm … I really don't like that one

-i know , jake scream , ''lol''

-like laugh out loud? I said very uncomfortable.

-no no like ''NicOLE'' '' LOL'' see how it rimes? it isn't funny?

-right....yeah...Jake I don't think so , becca and I said.

-OK OK , jake said , mmm what about....''nicolex''?

-nicolex? What? Why ''nicolex''?

-you know like ''t-rex'' or ''matrix''...you know.

-jake I really think you should leave the nicknames to me , becca said ,

I laugh with her , and then she scream ,'' GO IT ''

-tell us , jake said.

-''lexy'' she said.

-lexy...why? I ask.

-well is like ''nicolex'' but prettier. She laugh.

-well I like it ! , I said cheerfully

-sure I like it too.

I whispered my new nickname so I can heard it on the air and surprisingly I love it ''lexy''

while we go home walking on the woods I was thinking on my dad and how was he doing after all i've left him alone all day. But I forget it when I heard jake on my back

-lexy!..what are you thinking.

-nothing..i laugh.

-hey! I have an idea would you like to sleep on my house tomorrow that way we can go to school together...becca ask me.

-yeah...let me ask...and I let you know.

We all laugh while we walk , I was very distracted . We keep walking in silence , that was when I notice the noise.

-what's that? I ask.

-what? Becca said.

-listen.

-oh!..i know now , she look at jake, they're...she stop like asking jake for permission,...they're the falls.

-the falls? What falls?.

-they're deep in the woods

-can we go?

Becca open her mouth to talk but jake touch her arm almost seem like he was going to attack us and look at me very serious ...''no''...he said in a low tone with an expresion on his face that isnpires fear.

I step back and try to hide my surprise.

-we better keep going , becca said.

We walk in silence the rest of the trip no even a sound come out of our mouths. I decide to focus on something else like school or my dad anything that will get distracted me.

When I get back to reality I look up and see that we were on the street so I know there wasn't to much road left to get home. I looked at becca and jake's face they were still serious and the seem to be talking by their eyes.

When we get to becca's house and she seem to ve very worried about something , may be because she was the first on getting home and didn't want to leaving me alone with jake after all he looked really mad since we touch the theme of the falls.

I haven't think on that and that thought really put me nervous...and I think he notice on becca's eyes.

-well guys...bye. Becca said.

-bye. I said back.

I was prepare to run but before I could say anything else jake start talking

-it's ok, he turn to becca, I'll take lex to her house

again I didn't expect that wasn't he mas at me??

we keep walking to my house I look at him a couple of times looking for a different expression that wasn't anger but I didn't find any. Finally we get to my house and almost didn't look at him and say ''thanks'' I start walking to the door I must said rapidly

-lex..he said.

-yeah? I turn .

He take a deep breath and start walking toward me , when he was closer to me he take another breath.

-look , I'm sorry I treat that way I get a little temperamental some times.

I breath - it's OK.-

-no it isn't is just I'm..

-Jake I'm alright , it's OK.

-no I just don't want you to think that I'm mad at you.

-you aren't I know , I lied I didn't know till a few seconds ago

he breath and between teeth he said ''right''.

-so friends?, I asked.

-friends.

-OK.

We stay in silence for a few seconds and then a feel Jake's lips on my forehead

-night lex , he said.

-night Jake ,

he walk away and me too , but I stay in the porch for a while looking at the moon

until I realize that it was late and I have to get inside .

I get quietly in the house and get upstairs when I get to my room I remember that a wrote ''soon'' on the note I've left dad.

Well he must no be so worried considering that he wasn't awake waiting for me. So I decide not to worry until tomorrow

I get into bed and when my head hit the pillow I almost immediately fall asleep. But at the same time I can't stop thinking about the falls and jake's and becca's expressions.

Few minutes later after a fall asleep I heard a noise out of my room I close my eyes hard and say to myself ''the wind'' ''the wind''

I try to calm myself but a heard it again , I didn't get off the bed I knew it was just my imagination and of course if I get of the bed I know myself enough to know that I'll would scream even if it was just the shadow of a truck passing in front the street .

So I just closed my eyes harder and pretend to be sleeping.

The door open and I recognize the face of course it was my dad , I'm the most nervous person I've ever met.

Scary things that's really not my thing.

My dad close the door and went back to sleep.

That night a have the typical bad dream about the first day on school

there was no one except for me everything was so dark and quite and then a heard a female voice calling ''Nicole?'' and then again but this time she knew it was me ''Nicole!'' ''come here'' ''here Nicole'' and then I wake up at so fast I almost get dizzy , but I supposed that it was just nerves.


End file.
